Hurricane Season
by xxiiv
Summary: Jake is afraid of thunder


A/N: So I know it's been awhile since I wrote anything and I'm sorry but I'm back and with fluff!

When Dirk invited Jake to vacation with him in New Orleans, Jake jumped at the chance. He flew out and was practically vibrating with excitement. More people seemed to be leaving the city he landed in than arriving but he didn't think anything of it. Dirk was waiting for him at the gate with a sign that instead of "Jake" said "My Hot English Boyfriend" and a smirk dangerously close to becoming a grin splashed across his face. They hugged and kissed and Dirk led Jake to the baggage claim.

"Dirk why is everyone leaving town? Is something wrong?", Jake asked. Dirk scoffed and grabbed up Jake's suitcase.

"No just a bunch of pansies scared of a little rain."

"What do you mean?"

Dirk took Jake's hand with his free one and headed for the airport entrance. "It's hurricane season and a category 3 is in the Gulf. And since Katrina people get wary about hurricanes."

"Hurricane season? I thought that was in the summer.", Jake said.

"Well it is but all the storms usually hit between August and November."

Jake looked a little worried.

"Hey look it's fine, the thing is just going to loose steam once it hits ground and we're pretty inland from the Gulf so it'll just be a thunderstorm by the time it reaches us.", Dirk told him, kissing his forehead reassuringly.

"Yeah.."

Dirk spent the day taking Jake around to see the sights. They went to the aquarium and had lunch at Cafe Du Monde before touring the cathedral across Jackson Square. Jake loved every bit of it and marvelled at the multitude of different people roaming around the French Quarter. At the end of their day, Dirk managed to coerce Jake into a local voodoo shop, claiming "You haven't experienced New Orleans until you've bought voodoo". It took some convincing but Jake finally left the shop one mini gris gris bag richer, but he refused to tell Dirk what it was for (helping a relationship sail smoothly) and just slipped it into his right pocket.

They wandered around aimlessly for a while, taking pictures and roaming the shops. They found a nice second-hand bookshop off Bourbon St and a hilariously pink sex boutique two streets over. There was a man walking around with a cat on his shoulders, drag queens hurrying to their performances, and tarot readers set up near Jackson Square offering to divine everything for you. The smell of gumbo and pastries, crawfish and hot sauce filled the air, and jazz music from street performers and shops intermingled. It was truly something to experience and Jake thoroughly enjoyed himself.

The night wound down around ten and Dirk pulled Jake onto a street car.

"This'll take us right up to our hotel and then we can figure out what to do the rest of the night.", he said, smirking. Jake caught the look on his face and knew exactly what his eyes looked like, despite the shades and darkness.

"Why Mr. Strider, are you propositioning me?", Jake asked, sitting himself down next to Dirk who leaned over and murmured.

"Maybe. Or is it just that you want me to proposition you?"

Jake flushed a little and grinned. It certainly was a great idea to fly out to see Dirk.

As the trolley stopped, it began to pour down raining and Dirk pulled Jake along behind him as he ran into the hotel. They were soaking wet by the time they made it inside and to the elevators. They slipped on tile and nearly fell over as the elevator doors opened, and - laughing - they stumbled in. Dirk hit the 8th floor button before grabbing Jake and kissing him deeply. They hit the back wall of the elevator, causing it to shake a stutter as it moved, and the kiss quickly got heated.

They broke apart as the doors opened and Jake's face was bright red.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"No reason, just felt like it."

By midnight they were sufficiently dishevelled, the bedroom an absolute mess and their shirts inexplicably missing. They had moved to the couch, pajama pants donned, and limbs tangled together as they watched TV. The rain hadn't let up at all, and in the distance there was a low rumble of thunder. They were slowly drifting off to sleep when lightning lit the room and a foundation shaking roll of thunder crashed, shaking the windows, and Jake sat up as he yelled. Dirk jerked up, grabbing for something in defense. Jake sat staring at the window, shaking slightly. WHen Dirk came to his senses he reached for Jake, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jake, Jake what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... I don't exactly feel too fondly of thunder."

Dirk rubbed Jake's arms and and muttered in his ear. "It's just a noise, babe, it's not going to hurt you."

"I never said it was a rational fear, Strider."

Dirk laughed a little. "No, I know, I just mean-"

"Just shut up Dirk. You don't have to tell me anything, just... Just stay here."

Jake burrowed into Dirk's arms and sighed, tensing as the thunder crashed again.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring you out here during hurricane season.", Dirk thought out loud.

"Why? I had a great time today and we're here for a week? There's tons we haven't done yet I refuse to let some silly fear rui-AH!", Jake said, thunder cutting him off. Dirk rubbed his back.

"I'm going to show you a trick I use whenever I'm scared.", he said.

"You? Scared?", Jake joked. Dirk laughed and stood up, walking over to the xbox he had hooked up to the tv and grabbing the controller, turning the system on and sitting down again.

"You're about to be included in a proud Strider tradition."

"Of what?"

Grand Theft Auto loaded up on the xbox.

"Of running over hookers and running from the cops.", Dirk said, handing the controller to Jake. "Run up to a car and press triangle to steal it and then just run over everyone it'll make you feel better."

It took a while for Jake to get the hang of the game, he usually didn't play video games, but finally he was running from the cops like a pro. He actually had to admit it was rather fun, and he didn't even notice the next rolls of thunder. The storm started to die down and Jake was laughing at game glitches and really having fun.

"This is some tradition, Dirk."

"I had to come up with something to distract you.", Dirk said, shoving his shoulder against Jake's.

"Well I guess it worked. Maybe.", Jake replied. Dirk grinned and Jake turned to kiss him. "Have I told you lately I think I love you?"

"Latley? No, not at all."


End file.
